


Holding Out For a Hero

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket - Fandom, Cricket RPF, T20 cricket
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Seb Gotch is in desperate search of a best friend to keep him sane through the Big Bash season





	Holding Out For a Hero

"Welcome to the 2020 edition of Best Friend Quiz," Seb Gotch said, "My best friend KP was going to send his fellow Englishman to be my bestie this season, but he couldn't make it. So I am on the lookout for a new bestie."

The camera was rolling, and Seb called in his first candidate.

"What's your name?" Seb asked.

"Spiceman," Andre Fletcher answered.

Seb blinked. "Okay. Thanks," he said, a little bewildered. "I see you have red hair. We've already got something in common."

Andre squinted in Seb's hair. "Sure," he said, uncertainly.

"Okay, first question," Seb said, "Do you wear short sleeves when you keep wickets?"

"Sure, if you want me to," Andre said, shrugging.

"I do want that," Seb said. "Second question: can you get me last-minute bookings on the prestigious golf courses? I've really missed golf this year."

"Sure," Andre replied, shrugging again.

"Wow, 2 from 2 so far," Seb said, impressed. "Okay, where would we go on holiday together?"

"Dunno, we're stuck here for awhile," Andre said, blowing out a breath, "We could just hit the beach somewhere. I hear Australia has some good beaches."

"Good answer," Seb said, grinning. 

"I know," Andre said, pleased.

"Our red hair won't be great under the Australian sun but it's a good idea," Seb said.

"Stick with me and you'll get a tan like mine," Andre said.

"You're saying all the right things," Seb said, excitedly.

"I know," Andre said.

"Just one final question," Seb said, "Why are you nicknamed Spiceman?"

Andre smiled. "I used to work as a chef when I finished high school," he explained. "The head chef would say "Spiceman! How did he find that spice!"" Andre shrugged, pride in his eyes. "It's just stuck."


End file.
